the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Release
'Description' Earth Release (土遁, Doton) is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter. This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defences or for offence. Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the Earth Release jutsu you can take. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Earth Clone - This technique creates a shadow clone made of mud of the user. Since its made of mud, it can continue to reform and mould itself back to its original shape (20 CP per use, cosmetic effect only and not healing). Versatility of this requires that shadow clone be taken as a feat first. ''CP minimum ''Follows Shadow Clone Mechanics 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Earth Release: Earth Flow River - After forming the needed hand seal, the user transforms the ground underneath their opponent into a river of mud that throws them off balance and away from the user. The mud created by this technique can also be used as a medium for the Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet technique. Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet - When used with Earth Release: Earth Flow River, this technique can create a dragon-like head to fire balls of mud at an opponent. Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave - The user creates and rides a wave of earth that can branch off to attack from a distance. The user can also use it to skilfully manipulate the terrain around them and their opponent. CP upkeep per round Violent Heavenly Earth Needle - After using the Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave technique to shape earth, the user creates a large needle out of it to impale the opponent. Earth Release: Mudslide - The user punches the ground causing the earth to rise underneath them, which releases a wave of dirt. Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique - By encasing their arm in rock, the user can deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent while being protected from direct contact with their target. Earth Rupture Jutsu - The user channels chakra into a limb (arm or leg) and slams it into the ground pouring chakra into the ground and causing the earth to crack and rupture over a chosen area. Earthwork Spikes - The user kneels down on one knee and slams their hands to the ground, sending their chakra into the ground. Then, a few seconds later, spikes shoot up out of the ground to where the target currently is. Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique - This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. (bind) Earth Release: Mountain Shattering Fist - This is a special Ichiyama clan technique. It manipulates rock so to create a huge rock fist as an extension of the user’s body. Earth Release: Rock Skin Defense - The user manipulates the ground around him and covers himself in an extra skin of rock. This is an extremely defensive technique. The user cannot move when using this technique. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique - This technique is used for sneaking and striking silently, like a fish underwater, and then suddenly appearing to the ground's surface. Furthermore, it's even more efficient when employed in a crowded area that, if the target notices something, can be overrun by the nearby masses, or with distractions like a Clone Technique to draw the enemy's attention. As such it is a great strategy for a guerilla, and a likely resort, used quite often for things such as assassination. Movement is limited to a 20 foot radius from the point of melding and attacks cant be made while melded but its great for sneaking. 10 CP/round upkeep. Earth Sarcophagus - After the user does a couple hand signs and plants palms in the earth, a tomb of stone five feet thick around the intended target rises fairly quickly around them, encasing and trapping them. There is bareley enough room for the target to move inside of the tomb, and not enough for them to move there arms up or down. The downside is, the user has to keep their hands planted in the earth for the sarcophagus to hold. CP upkeep - bind mechanics Earth Release: Golem Technique - This technique allows the user to create a large, humanoid creature composed of rock that can either be expelled from the user's mouth or formed from a nearby, pre-existing source of earth. Depending on the user, the golem can be formed instantly. It is very durable, being able to withstand a point-blank explosion. This makes the golem ideal whether it be serving as additional support or simply as a mobile shield, and different from the clone since it cannot perform any jutsu. 15 CP/round upkeep Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique - This technique allows the user to weight a target or an object down. If it's the former's case, the victim's speed will be impaired, and endurance to a lesser effect. This provides a circumstantial effect only and not a hard debuff. Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld - By changing the surface of an object beneath an enemy into mud and creating a swamp, the user can sink his enemy into the mud. The adhesive, chakra-infused mud ensnares the enemy's body, making it hard to recover one's strength and escape from the swamp. This provides a circumstantial effect only and not a hard debuff. Earth Release: Earth (and Stone) Dragon - The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent. Split Earth - The jutsu sends chakra into the ground to raise a large piece of Earth. This large slab of Earth is then split into many shards the size of an orange, with all of them sharp and pointed. Then all of the shards are shot with a speed so great each ones can cause large dents in the ground. Earth Release: Earth(-Style) Wall - The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. (20 CP upkeep, barrier mechanics) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Earth Release: Sandwich Technique - The user creates two enormous rock formations that close in on the opponent from two opposing sides with tremendous force, smashing everything caught in between. Both of these formations are capable of dwarfing even the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path in size. 'Known Users' * Katsuo Amari * Kenji Ichiyama * Makoto Kirishima * Midihori Komonoto * Mitsugaki Hashiroki * Nobu * Okami Uchiha * Raiklo Tacoyasha * Tiburan Momochi Category:Rank Upgrade